The lightning in the storm
by Tinfoot
Summary: Even in the darkest of storms one must find and head towards the light, lest he be consumed by the darkness, even if that light is the lightning in the storm. A kind police officer rescues a luxray named Rose from a notoriously abusive trainer that participates in underground battle leagues. What happens when Rose is taken in by the kind officer? Read and find out.


This is a requested fic for one "LustFilledEyes". I hope I got it right for ya! Enjoy. This is a M human X F Luxray story. If you don't like it, Saunter off in the other direction and read something else. THERE WILL BE A LEMON.

-Rose cringed as the door to her "room" slammed shut. Her trainer was mad. VERY mad. They had just lost a major tournament and Rose was the last one to get knocked out, thus becoming the one who got beat the worst. The shitty part was that even if she hadn't been knocked out when she did, she still would have been beaten! Although this was a simple fact of life in her trainer's house, she never could get used to it. Her trainer stalked over to her without a word leaving his lips. He didn't need a single one though, one could plainly see the wrath etched onto his face. Before she could even think of moving or even bracing herself, her trainer slapped her across the face, sending her reeling a bit from the semi unexpected force.

"Stupid bitch!" He yelled. Life had never been easy with him, not even when Rose was just a shinx. Rose's trainer was a particullarily brutal when it came to "disciplining" his pokemon, Rose especially. The tournament they had lost wasn't your average battle, it was the semi finals to an underground ring. The differance between the underground and aboveground leagues? The underground ones were practically ruleless and much more brutal. Sometimes pokemon died in the ring.

The beating, like most of the others, passed in a pain filled blur. That is, until something Rose had never thought COULD happen happened; the door blew down. She was just lucid enough to make out the blurry image of her trainer looking toward the now open doorway and the rapidly increasing number of blackish blue forms pouring through it. Her trainer lashed out at one, but was quickly pinned by a few and restrained. Her trainer was exeptionally brutal this time and Rose could feel her mind shutting down from the pain, not unlike when she fainted in battle, but not before one of the forms knelt beside her and looked to her face. With it being much closer, Rose could make out that it was a policeman. The policeman had brown hair, green eyes and a bit of a beard, but Rose saw something in his eyes that she had never seen in her life before: Pity and sympathy.

Before Rose could inspect the man anymore she passed out from the pain, welcoming unconciousness' cold embrace.

When she next awoke, Rose was not in the dark room she was in previously, she was in an oddly white room that smelled disturbingly clean. She looked around, half expecting her trainer to burst in and continue the inturrupted beating. Who she spotted however, was not her trainer, but the same policeman that had come to her and stopped her trainer! He was asleep, but Rose growled deeply in her throat, not knowing what to do. The deep noise woke the policeman from his troubled sleep and glanced over towards where Rose was supposed to be sleeping, but was suprised (and pleased) to see her awake. "Oh! You're a wake! How are you... uh, why are you growling at me?" The man's tone changed from relief to confusion when he noticed Rose's growling.

"Who are you human? Why did you help me?" Rose asked in an unintentionally prideful tone, not at all expecting a response. "Well, I am officer Smith. John Smith. I led the raid to arrest your trainer on multiple accounts of abuse and participation in an illegal battling ring. What I saw when we came in was enough to convict that horrible man. Why I helped you? I suppose I did so because it's my job and it's in my nature to help people, so says my mother. Before you start acting all suprised, I can understand you with my standard issue translator. Comes in handy."

It took Rose a minute to shake off the shock of what she had just been told: She was free, her trainer couldn't hurt her anymore and she could talk to someone! After a moment of clearing her head, a question Rose really didn't feel like dealing with reared it's ugly head: Where would she stay now? "Mr. Smith," "Just call me John, you and I are equals." "Okay, John... Where... will I be staying now?" John leaned back on his chair and scratched his beard. "Now that's the million dollar question, isn't it?" At this, Rose let out a faint whimper of sadness and let her tail and ears droop a bit. "Luckily, I have the answer to that question. Not the million dollars sadly, probably wouldn't be wearing blue if I did. Anywho, while you were out I took the liberty of registering as your official trainer. So, if you want, you could come live with me. It'd probably be better that being in rehab with the rest of his team, but it's your choice."

Rose couldn't help but feel happy at that, her ears and tail perked right back up and wagged a bit. "Really?" She asked, a bit skeptical of this human's kindness but still hoping it was genuine. "Really really." John confirmed, happy she was happy. They talked a bit more before John got up and put his hat back on. "Well miss, I am happy you are pleased with you future arrangements but I gotta head back out, I'm still on patrol." "You're leaving? Well, when can we go to your house?" Rose asked, a bit saddened her friend was about to leave. "Sorry, but that guy did a real number on you: You have to stay here at the pokemon center for a few more days to make sure you heal up all right. Don't worry; I know how boring these days in a hospital can be, so I'll come by every day to see you and keep you sane while you're here. Sound good?" The suprisingly fast nod he got in return was more than enough of an answer, so John waved her goodbye and headed back out to keep Saffron city safe.

The few days that kept Rose hospitalized just seemed like they couldn't go any slower for the poor luxray. Thankfully, with John's visits, they passed rather calmly. When the day Rose was discharged with a clean bill of health came, she practically lept into John's cruiser when he picked her up to take her home for the first time. "Wow..." was all Rose could really say about John's home. It was a full house; two floors above the ground, basement below it. Maybe it was it's size or tidieness that set it so far apart from her old trainer's apartment. John chuckled a bit and walked in after her. "Impressed? I'm flattered you think my home is so nice, but it's nothing out of the ordinary. Now, shall we have a bit of a tour around the house?" Rose couldn't agree more to the notion of exploring her master's home, Her new home.

Since it was a bit late and both of them had dinner prior to Rose's arrival, John decided to end the brief tour with Rose's room. "And here is where you will be sleeping." John said as he opened the door. To most people it would have been a relatively normal room, a bed, dressers and a couple of cushy chairs, but to Rose it was miles better that the closet like space that used to be her room. To John's great suprise, Rose began to cry! Softly at first, but quickly growing faster and louder. "Hey, are you ok?" Jonh asked in a caring tone as he knelt down next to her to comfort her. The luxray cried for a minute or two before managing out a little "yes". When she stopped, she turned towards the still kneeling John and gave him the closest approximation to a hug a quadraped could give.

"Thank you... so, so much..." She said quietly. John was suprised by this sudden display of affection. True, they had grown to be friends during her stay at the pokecenter, but she had never let him touch her before. Spurred on by an unknown feeling, John overcame his confusion and returned the hug. After a few minutes of warm embrace, they broke and bade eachother a good night, making their way to their rooms. They both fell asleep happier than they had been in quite a long time.

The next two months had passed without much incident, John got a few bumps and bruises from work and Rose mainly stayed home. This veil of normalicy was pierced however, when Rose answered the door one rainy day and was met by another police officer. "Hello sir, can I help you?" Rose had lost her reservations about speaking when she got used to all the police officers having translators. "Yes, you can. Are you Rose, lieutenant Smith's luxray?" Although she disliked being reffered to as John's property, she nodded. "Then I have bad news for you: He's been shot and is at the hospital now. Come on, I'll take you to him." Whith her throat in a knot, Rose nodded and went over to the officer's cruiser.

She stared out of the window the entire ride to the hospital, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Was he ok, how badly was he hurt and, god forbid, what would happed if he died? One question rose to the fore-front of her mind: Why was she so worried? Of course she should be worried, he was her trainer and best friend! But she felt like she was worrying too much for it to be just that. It didn't take her long to figure it out, but she still felt like a bit of an idiot for not noticing it before: The worrying too much, the cuddling, the odd serenity she felt while near him, it all fit together into one obvious, yet obscure truth.

She had fallen in love with him.

By Murphy's law, as soon as she realized that she was in love with him, her worry doubled. She felt like the world would simply stop spinning if John died. Before long they were at the hospital and Rose was practically flooded with adrenaline, telling her to get to John as quick as possible. Thankfully he was already out of surgery when they got there and very much alive. A nurse led the way to John's room with the officer and Rose in tow. When she told them that they were at the correct room, Rose practically jumped through the door to get to her trainer and reassure herself that the world would not end. What she expected wah John sitting up on the bed and smiling, maybe with a bandaged head but smiling all the same. What she got was John laying in the bed, looking to be in a rather deep sleep.

She ran up to him and licked his face to wake him up. It didn't work. She tried again, same result. She tried a few more times before she looked back to the nurse and growled "Why isn't he waking up?! What's wrong with him?!" There was a definate hint of panic in her voice, enough to give away the fact she was panicing enough to make her forgot that the nurse had no translator to understand her with. The officer was quick to realize what she was doing and calmed the nearly panicing nurse by translating her question. Breathing a sigh of relief due to her recently discovered LACK of danger, the nurse explained, "When he was shot, he fell down and hit his head rather hard. Hard enough to put him in a short coma I'm afraid. He should be up in several hours, a day and a half at the most."

Rose said nothing as she climbed up into the chair next to John's bed and laid her head onto his arm. "Then I'll wait." She said after a few moments of silence. Without a valid reason to tell her to go, the nurse nodded a bit and left to tend to other patients. Rose said she'd wait, so she waited for a full day before John awoke, only leaving his side for necessities such as food or water. When John awoke at about 2 AM the next night, he was suprised to find Rose practically in his hospital bed with him. "R...Rose?" John croaked out, voice cracking a bit from lack of use. Rose looked up and widened her eyes a bit when she saw he was awake. Tears formed in her eyes as she just stared, happy beyond reasonable belief that the object of her affections was alive and awake. "Rose? You okay? What's wro-mph!?" Without thinking of her actions, Rose acted on instinct and pressed her lips to his and gave him an odd, yet very enjoyable, kiss.

John didn't really know what to think then; he had just woken up, was feeling very groggy and was just kissed by his best friend. So, he did what he thought was right at that moment and returned the kiss in full, wrapping his arms around her neck and head. They stayed like that for about 20 seconds or so before they broke for air, both panting slightly. "Don't you *pant* ever do that to me again... I love you too much to lose you..." Rose said as she nuzzled the crook of his neck.

Again, John found himself at a loss for words. He won't lie, over the two months he had spent with Rose he had devoleped some feelings for her that he simply couldn't explain. But it seems that the answer to his question was laying right ontop of him. The feeling he had felt towards Rose was love. "Oh, to hell with it..." He picked her head back up by her chin and brought her in for a second, and much more passionate, kiss. Rose's mouth opened a bit, inviting John's tongue to dance with her much more flat one; an invitation he gladly accepted. Imbetween dances their tongues probed around the other's mouth, tasting and exploring eachother.

They broke for air again and gazed into eachother's eyes for what felt like an eternity before Rose noticed something poking her in her lower stomach. She got up a bit and looked underneath her, only to see John's erect member trying in vain to burst free of it's cloth prison. She blushed at the sight of her love's tool hard and yearning for her. She looked back to john and saw that he was blushing just as hard as she was, maybe even moreso!

Just then the scent of his arousal hit her nose, sending her own through the roof. Purring deep in her throat, she brought him into another deep kiss as she used her hind legs to push his pants down and free his throbbing member. Too caught up in the moment to worry about petty things such as being caught having sex in a hospital bed, John was more than happy to return the kiss and help with the pants situation. After a few minutes of kissing and fumbling with John's pants, Rose broke from the kiss and stared into his eyes lovingly as she positioned her sex just above his throbbing 7.5 inch member.

Growing a bit impatient, Rose purred in her throat and slammed down onto his member. She had expected pleasure from the simple yet swift motion, but got a searing pain that tore through her body. She barely managed to stifle her sounds of pain as her entire body tensed up, waiting for this burning pain to end. Even though he hated to admit it while she was in pain, the feeling of being embedded deap in Rose was blissful to John. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her until she nodded, signlaing that the pain was past and she was ready to continue.

Seeing as how his position didn't really permit his to take charge and that Rose seemed like she wanted to, John literally laid back and let Rose take the reigns. She slowly picked herself up off of his member until only the tip remained inside her folds and slammed herself down once more, this time being greeted by a feeling quite similar to euphoria as his cock rubbed against her inner walls. They both managed to retain enough sense to quiet their moans and groans of pleasure. John could barely register just how slick, warm and tight she was through the mind clouding pleasure he was feeling. Her electric typing made her inner walls twitch a bit to instinctively try to milk him of his seed, which only increased the unearthly good feeling.

Rose slammed down on John's cock for a few unforgettable minutes before she felt like there was a dam deep inside her, just barely managing to hold back a flood of pleasure. Before she could even think about it anymore the dam burst and she had her first orgasm, walls twitching wildly, trying to milk John of his seed. The wild tightening and coiling of Rose's orgasm was more than enough to push John over the edge. John thrusted up with a grunt, trying to get as deep inside of his luxray lover's folds as he could. He shot his essence into her awaiting womb for what felt like an eternity, an eternity neither of them wanted to end.

Rose fell forward onto John's chest, suddenly exhausted, dislodging his member in the process. She nuzzled his chest with what little strength she had left. "I love you John, don't ever leave me..." John smiled as he used one hand to pull his pants back up to a managable level and pull the blanket over the both of them while the other ruffled Rose's mane. " I love you too Rose. Don't worry about me dieing on you, I plan on staying for a good long while; for you and for our children..." Had Rose been more awake, she would have felt ecstatic that John had said he would like to have kids with her, but in her drained state she just nuzzled him more, basked in the afterglow and slowly drifted off to sleep with the man she loved.

Seems like I work a hell of a lot faster when I don't write this stuff down in a notebook first, eh? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Eyes, I hoped this is fits what you expected!


End file.
